The Hematology Clinical Research Training Program at the University of Pennsylvania was established in 1978 and has provided training for 132 men and women. The program's primary goal is to help a diverse group of individuals prepare for careers as investigators in the broadly-defined discipline of hematology and blood disorders. The faculty includes 37 trainers of all academic ranks and a plan is in place for adding or withdrawing trainers when appropriate. Up to 12 new trainees are accepted each year (8 postdocs and 4 predocs). Candidates were originally were drawn primarily from physicians enrolled in the clinical hematology training programs in the Departments of Medicine and Pediatrics. Since 1998 we have also supported postdoctoral trainees who are not physicians and, since 2004, predoctoral trainees, most of whom are in Penn's MD-PhD program. The connection to the MD-PhD program takes advantage of the PI's role as the director of that program. The inclusion of predoctoral students reflects our belief in the long term value of involving talented students to hematology-related research at an earlier point in their training as scientists and physician-scientists. Essential features of the program include formal and informal advising, skills workshops, attendance at local seminars and national conferences, coursework, training in the responsible conduct of research, and an annual symposium. MD postdoctoral fellows have the option of enrolling in a Biomedical Graduate Studies (BGS) PhD program. Outcomes. 117 postdoctoral trainees (68 MD, 17 MD-PhD and 32 PhD) and 15 pre-doctoral trainees (10 MD-PhD and 5 PhD) have been supported. Of the 109 who have completed all stages of training, 56 (50%) hold full-time appointments at an academic institution, 13 (12%) are employed in industry, 1 (1%) works at the FDA, and 3 (3%) run transfusion services at the NIH or Red Cross (total 67%), all of which we consider appropriate outcomes. Of those who currently hold fulltime academic appointments, at least 68% currently hold or have had NIH research funding. A detailed plan for attracting and training a diverse group of men and women, monitoring their progress benchmarked with an individualized development plan, and receiving feedback from trainees, alumni and faculty is included in the application.